Seven Days of a Week
by iwha
Summary: "Time flies by so fast." AU One-Shot


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**A/N:** This is inspired by the manga that I've read recently, it's called "Nanairo Sekai" you can find it at mangafox. I don't really know why I wrote this, I just did. The idea just burst into me.

* * *

**Monday**

I saw him today. He was surrounded by his group of friends, while me…. I'm in the back sitting near the window; my face is covered by the thick History book I'm reading. From time to time, I took a few, quick glances at his direction. I know he doesn't know me. I'm the kind of person you wouldn't even notice even if I shout so loud. I'm the shy-and-quiet type of person. We've been classmates since we we're in our freshmen, and our seats are next to each other, but I know he doesn't notice me.

I hid myself further in my book and slightly slumped back at my seat. I like him, ever since we were in our freshmen. But I'm sure he doesn't know it yet. I tried to stop the tears from flowing. I tried to block out the sounds my classmates are doing. I tried blocking out the scene of flocking of girls in his direction. I tried not to notice the way he smiles at them, the smile I longed for him to give me.

I tried to block it all out. I shut my eyes tightly, just to block it all out. I rest my head, face down, on my own desk and put the book on top of my head, trying to block it all out. Nobody would notice a girl like me. Nobody would notice a tiny person like me.

* * *

**Tuesday**

I opened the entrance door for the rooftop today. I want to eat my lunch alone. I couldn't bear to see him with other girls. I couldn't – I'm afraid of the people downstairs – I don't really want to be with people. I sighed as I twisted the door knob. I entered and lightly closed the door, and then I walked over to my usual spot here. Ahhh….. The wind softly blows. I looked up the blue sky above me as I ate the lovely bentou me and my mother created. I let go of my bentou and slowly stretched my hand as if I could really touch the sky, it made me cry a little, because the sky is really beautiful that day.

* * *

**Wednesday**

We we're doing Tennis for our P.E. when my vision turned very blurry and all I can see is black. When I opened my eyes, I was in the school clinic. I looked up from the ceiling and wondered, 'What happened? Why am I here? Who carried me?' I was still in thinking these thoughts when I felt something stirred on my left side. I turned my head slightly and was surprised to see him here with me. I looked from the window in my right and saw that the sky is now in a very dim orange. It's past school time already. I felt my eyes are drooping. I passed out again.

* * *

**Thursday**

I saw her enter the room from where I was standing; I know that she glanced at me before going to her seat. I smiled a little. She's so cute and shy. I talked to my friends and some of my female classmates with ease. But the one person I really want to talk to is her. I fell in love with her at first sight on the first day of school when we were still in our freshmen. All I could do is looked at her from a distance. When I looked at her, everything is insignificant. There is only me standing in my usual spot and there is her reading at her usual spot. When I look at her, there is no one but us. Unfortunately, I could feel we're millions of miles apart, it makes me cry but it's the truth. I'm sure she doesn't notice much, but every little detail about her, I've been observing her for the past 3 years already, I know.

I know that she tend to bit her lower lip whenever she stumbles upon a hard question on the tests and sometimes, when the equation on a specific problem is difficult. She smiles softly during H.E., because she loves to cook. She's not into sports because she has a weak body, but she's very smart. One of the best students in the class, yet, she's not noticeable. But I do, I notice her. She worked really hard just to be on top.

"Seiichi-kun! Wanna join us go to karaoke after school?"

I shook my head at the girl who asked me, saying a half-meant, 'Maybe next time', and smiled apologetically at her. I took one last look at her before going out of the room.

* * *

**Friday**

I saw him again today, this time, he's alone. He's not with any of his friends. He's tending the school garden. I loved the school garden, most specially the flowers, and the chrysanthemums, that are planted here. They're my favorite flowers after all.

"Ryuuzaki?"

I blinked and saw that he's staring at me.

"Y-Yukimura-san"

He smiled at me catching me off guard. He chuckled a little and took my hand, gently leading me towards the school garden.

"You know, Ryuuzaki" he said not looking at my direction but looking at the flowers. "I've always wanted to talk to you." he turns his head and looks at me straight in the eye with a small smile. It made me beet red and lowered my head a bit. He gently held my chin up, forcing me to look at him. His other hand still holding mine, surprisingly my hand fits in his.

"I've always…. Watched from afar, you know? I've always wondered, 'When will I get the chance to talk to her?' and now I can."

"Wh-why is that Y-Yukimura-san?"

"It's because I'm a coward. I couldn't muster the courage of talking to the girl I've liked for so long, much less try to make her fall for me too."

My eyes widen in surprise. I couldn't believe what I just heard. He loves me too... He loves me too! I open my mouth to say something, but no words came out. I just felt my tears flowing down my face like a stream.

"R-Ryuuzaki! Don't cry! Oh my God! I'm so sorry for scaring you like this! I'm so sorry!"

I couldn't hear anything anymore, I just hugged him as tight as my petite my body could. He hugged me in return.

* * *

**Saturday**

I'm waiting for my girlfriend at the park. She's 30 minutes late, but I'm getting worried. It's not that she's a stupid person. No, very far from that, she's a very bright lady. I'm worried because she could get lost easily, and her body's weak. I looked from my right and left, still no sign of her. I'm getting anxious. We've been dating for a few months now.

"Sakuno"

I muttered under my breath. My Angel, where are you?

Suddenly my phone rang and I saw the caller ID, it was from my best friend, Genichirou.

"Hello, Seiichi?"

I have a very bad feeling about this. My hands are getting clammy and sweaty, I could feel cold sweat from my back even though it was autumn.

"Yes, Genichirou? What is it?"

Please, please don't tell me it's about her. Please tell me my gut feeling is wrong.

"It's about Ryuuzaki"

I felt my breath hitched, I'm getting light-headed.

"What happened to her?"

No. No. No. No! This can't be happening! Oh God!

"Ryuuzaki….." I could already see him pinching his nose in frustration. "She… she got caught in an accident."

My mind went absolutely blank. My world stopped. My vision got blurred from my tears.

"What hospital?"

As soon as he told me which hospital, I sprinted off, never minding if I bumped into many people along the way. I only want to see the girl I love. Tears kept on flowing down my eyes, but it didn't matter.

I finally got to the hospital where she was taken in. I nearly shouted at the nurse from the reception area to tell me what room my girl is in. Renji patted me by the shoulder, thereby stopping me for further shouting the nurse, and took me to where she is.

My feet felt very heavy as we pass by a lot of rooms. My heart sank as we walked on. I let my tears fall down my face. Renji just patted me from behind as we stopped at her room. As I saw her from the tiny window pane from the door, I immediately broke down and cried. Both Genichirou and Renji helped me to stand up and walked inside the door. I slowly walked near her bed and saw that there's so many tubes connected to her body, her face almost wrapped up in bandages. I broke down and cried again. Both Genichirou and Renji were silent. I was thankful for that. I held her hand in mine and cried and cried.

* * *

**Sunday**

It's been two years already, she's still in coma, and I still visit her every chance I get every day. I took up medicine for me to have a better understanding on how I'll take care of her. Everyone, even her own parents and grandmother, told me to just move on and give up. I can't. I love her too much to let her go. I love her so badly, I wouldn't let go. Nothing can compare to her. No one can replace her. No one can make my heart beat fast, makes me happy like her.

* * *

RnR if you want to.


End file.
